Amor genuino (Clyde x Sid chang)
by eltioRob95
Summary: En su nueva visita a Ronnie anne en Great lake city, Lincoln esta vez decide traer a Clyde para conocer la ciudad, y pasar un gran dia juntos, en su visita, Clyde conoce a Sid , la mejor amiga de Ronnie. la cual Clyde se enamora instantáneamente de ella a primera vista, ambos darán un recorrido por la ciudad a pesar del caos desatado en Great lake city.


**Atención, la historia que Leerás aquí es sobre Clyde y Sid, sé muy bien que no a muchos les cae bien Clyde, ya sea por ser un milhouse 2 o por ser racistas o quizás ambas :v (Lol sólo bromeo)**

**Bueno, aquí va.**

* * *

_*The Loud house intro*_

_-Esto es Loud house! Esto es Loud house!-_

_-con un choque o empujón demostramos nuestro amor._

_-Esto es Loud house! Esto es Loud house!_

_-Un chico, diez chicas, jamás lo cambiaría-_

_*Narrador*_

_-The Loud house! : D_

_*Lily*_

_-Poo poo_

_*Aparece Ronnie anne en el logo*_

_-Hola soy yo, Ronnie anne, si les gusta los Loud conozcan también a los Casagrande-_

_*Presenta a su familia, yendo en patineta*_

_-Mi madre_

_-Mi hermano_

_-Abuelo_

_-Abuela_

_-Tio Carlos_

_-Tia Frida-_

_-mis primos, Carlota, CJ, Carl y Carlitos._

_-Y de huésped Rob-_

_*Relajado en un bote de basura eructando*_

_-También mis mascotas, Lalo y Sergio, juntos somos los Casagrande-_

_*Fin del intro*_

* * *

**Amor genuino**

Hoy era el gran día para Ronnie anne Santiago, pues hoy venían de visita la novia de su hermano mayor, y con ella , su hermano menor, su mejor amigo, su patético, Lincoln Marie Loud.

-Hola chicos- dijo Ronnie anne saludando con la mano.

-Como están, se que dirán "Ronnie anne te ves ansiosa" y cómo no estarlo, hoy vienen Lori y Lincoln a visitarnos aqui en Great Lake city, sólo espero que cierta persona no esté aquí para echarlo a perder-

-BUNGA!- exclamó Rob apareciendo de la nada.

-ESTA persona- dijo la chica Santiago mientras señalaba al chico interdimensional.

-Buenos días Ronalda-

-Oh, Hola Rob, que tal dormiste?-

-Los maullidos de los gatos callejeros encelados de esta ciudad me rompieron los huevos toda la noche, pero fuera de eso dormí relativamente bien-

-Entiendo ¿sabes qué dia es hoy?-

-Sip, hoy nos visita la blonda y el incestuoso ¿es hoy no?-

Ronnie anne asintió con una sonrisa.

-Asi que vas a dejar que Lincoln , yo y Sid tengamos una jornada tranquila juntos-

Al escuchar eso. Rob saltó de la emoción.

-¡SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIII ….Espera qué? ¡No es justo taquitos! Tú tuviste a Lincoln todo el día en la otra visita, de CUANDO fingías no ser de Royal Woods, se supone que esta vez me toca estar con mi querido hermanito de otra madre–

-Si, PERO hoy le dije a Sid que conocería a Lincoln y también le dije a Lincoln que nos divertiríamos los tres, sólo por esta vez ¿deacuerdo?-

-Hmm de acuerdo ya qué-

De repente, Ronnie anne se sorprende al ver a otro chico en el edificio Casagrande, era un chico alto, delgado, cabello naranja, ojos azules, este se acercó al chico interdimensional.

-Hey Rob, siempre huele a comida Mexicana por aquí?-

-Siempre Saturnino, siempre huele a guacamole-

-Ah bué, decíme qué fecha es hoy, los Casagrande aquí tienen el calendario atrasado che, estamos en 2019, y el calendario dice agosto del 2016-

-Estamos en la dimensión de The Loud house Saturnino, hasta no ver la temporada donde los Loud sean mayores aquí siempre va ser 2016-

-Ooooh ya veo-

-Rob ¿Quién es este?- preguntó Ronnie anne curiosa.

-Oh, si seré pendejo, olvidé presentarlos , Ronalda , el es Saturnino, Saturnino, ella es Ronnie anne, la novia de Lincoln-

-¡No soy su novia!- gritó ella ruborizada.

-y un gusto conocerte Saturnino-

-El gusto es mío Ronnie anne, Oh que genial, no puedo creer que esté en la ciudad de los Casagrande-

-Me traje a Saturnino, para que así, el y yo estemos jorobando por la ciudad así tú podrás estar tranquila con Lincoln y Sid chang, de acuerdo? –

-Hmm suena justo, No rompan nada aquí por favor-

Algo extrañó a Rob, al ver a la Latina tan… diferente

"Por favor? Desde cuando carajo ella dice por favor?" pensó para sí mismo.

-¿Qué te pasó Ronnie anne?-

-de que hablas Rob?-

-Desde cuando eres así-

-¿Así como?- preguntó Ronnie anne confundida.

-Pues, eres Ronnie anne! Se supone que eres la chica ruda, desde que te mudaste has cambiado, yo no eres tan tozca, no te importaba tener amigas mujeres, ni eras tan amigable, pero conociste a Sid y enseguida la querías como vecina, antes eras muy bruzca conmigo pero ahora me hablas bien, sin mencionar que no eras tan apegada y considerada con tus primos , tios y abuelos Casagrande, cambiaste consideradamente, desde que salió la 4ta temporada eres como una "Lincoln 2"

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices-

-¡TE ABLANDARON TONTA!- gritó Rob alarmado.

Ronnie anne miró al sorete multiversal confundida.

-¿Me dijiste tonta? ¿ por qué me dijiste tonta?-

-¿Lo ves? La verdadera Ronnie anne me habría golpeado fuerte en el homb…-

*Patada*

-AUCH, mi pie! la conch* de la lora!-

-¡Oye!- exclamaba Sergio, el Loro de la familia quien pasaba volando.

-¿Estás feliz? Escucha Rob , las personas a veces cambian y…-

*Toc toc*

-Oh, deben ser Lincoln y Lori!- exclamó la chica Santiago, rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta para recibirlos.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Lori! ¿cómo est… clyde?-

La latina se sorprendió al ver al chico de las gafas, al mejor amigo de Lincoln al lado del peliblanco, ella no sabía que él vendría también, era una enorme sorpresa, De repente Bobby viene corriendo a abrazar a su pareja.

-Hola bebé!-

-¡Osito bubu!- exclamó Lori ,ambos novios se dieron un abrazo y un beso en los labios, no dándole tiempo a Ronnie anne de reaccionar con la visita sorpresa de Clyde Mcbride.

-¿Estás bien Ronnie anne?-

-Ehmm… no esperaba que trajeras a Mcbride, eso es todo-

-Si, verás, Clyde tenía muchas ganas de conocer Great lake city , me costó mucho poder convencer a sus padres-

-Que tal Ronnie anne? A pasado mucho tiempo desde que… me mandaste al hospital…. Y te mudaste aqui- dijo el chico de anteojos mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Oh, si, jejejeje- reia Ronnie anne mientras se rascaba la nuca en forma incómoda.

-Tal vez si Lincoln me hubiera dicho de su sorpresa no habría pasado , tú entiendes-

-Descuida eso ya quedó atrás, por eso vine, para compensarlo-

De la nada, a velocidad del correcaminos, Rob aparece y salta sobre Lincoln.

*Agrandando sus ojos sobre él*

-¡Lincoln! ¡condenado escuincle incestuoso! Te extrañé mucho ¿sabes?-

-Oh, a mi también me alegra verte Rob ¿no estás volviendo loca a Ronnie anne y su familia verdad?-

Rob negó rotundamente, mientras Saturnino arqueó una ceja.

-Noooo, como crees-

-Descuida, ya sé como manejarlo- dijo Ronnie anne sin dar mucha importancia al asunto.

-Veo que también trajo a Saturnino, hola Satur ¿Cómo estás?-

-Todo bien Linc, pasándola bien con Rob ya que estaremos rondando por esta metrópolis tipo imitación de New york llamada Great lake city. Qué onda Clyde-

-Hola Saturnino , qué cuentas-

*Ve a Lori*

-Que hay Blonda, Que hay Bobby-

Rob le da un sape a su amigo.

-Hey! Por qué fue eso?-

-Por baboso, a Bobby ya lo saludaste esta mañana-

-Pues me vale-

Pronto se presentaron toda la familia Casagrande para saludar y recibir a los tres visitantes, quienes ya consideraban parte de la familia, como ellos sabían hacer mejor.

La abuela Casagrande les preparó sus mejores tamales rellenos para Lincoln y Clyde, Cj los invitó a jugar, al igual que Carl los invitó a su habitación para ver sus programas favoritos como el del superhéroe falcon de fuego, curiosamente pasaban un episodio donde hacía un crossover con Ace savvy y Jack un ojo.

Qué pasaba con Rob y Saturnino? Ellos salieron un rato por la gran ciudad haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer, causar desmadre, el par de brutos no se les ocurrió otra cosa mejor que bajarle los pantalones a la gente y salir corriendo, Saturnino tenía una cámara.

*Bajandole pantalones a la gente*

-Órale muchachón!-

-Oye!

-Órale muchachón

-Pero qué caraj..!

-Órale muchachón-

-máldito lunático!-

-Chingen a su madre!-

-Vámonos a la verga wey! Hahahah- gritaba Saturnino mientras corría junto a Rob, a veces eran perseguidos por alguna que otra víctima de sus bromas, por suerte alcanzaron a esconderse en un callejón.

-Hahaha eso estuvo divertido-

-hahaha Si , uno casi me agarra y me rompe la madre-

-¿Qué mas falta hacer?-

-Según la lista, ahora falta hacer pastelazos!-

*Se suben a un taxi*

-¿A dónde los llevo chicos?-

*aguantando la risa*

-Pues… a la avenida del pastel-

\- ¿? ¿Dónde queda eso?-

-Acá imbécil! hahaha *pastelazo*

Ambos torpes salieron del taxi corriendo y estallando de risa.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio Casagrande…

Ronnie anne caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta esperando a Sid , por suerte, Clyde estaba conociendo y llevándose muy bien con sus primos, internamente ella rogaba que el no se peleara con Carl, ya que ambos chicos suspiraban por Lori.

*toc toc*

-¡Sid! ¡por fin!-

Ronnie anne abre la puerta, para ver a su amiga saludándola con una sonrisa.

-Hola Ronnie -

-Sid , por fin llegaste.

*abraza a su amiga*

-Entonces ¿Lincoln y Lori ya llegaron?-

-Si , solo una cosa más, no esperaba, pero también trajo a su mejor amigo-

-Oh genial!- Exclamó Sid entusiasmada, aunque a Lincoln lo conoció por el chat del teléfono de Ronnie anne, Sid nunca vio ni escuchó de clyde Mcbride.

-También quisiera conocerlo-

-Bien, sígueme- pidió Ronnie anne con una sonrisa, Lincoln y Clyde se encontraban en la habitación de Carl viendo la televisión cuando Ronnie anne entró junto a Sid.

-Bien chicos, les presento a mi amiga, Sid chang, ella se mudó aquí en la ciudad no hace mucho-

Sid expresó su gran sonrisa como pudo ante los dos chicos, si eran amigos de Ronnie anne también serían sus amigos, Sid internamente se preguntaba si Lincoln y Clyde eran tan interesantes como Ronnie anne le había dicho en ocasiones.

-Hola chicos, es genial poder conocerlos al fin, Ronnie anne me habló mucho sobre ustedes-

Cuando Clyde miró a Sid se había quedado boquiabierto, tanto que había soltado el control remoto, para molestía de Carl.

-Oye, podrías romperlo-

Clyde ni siquiera lo escuchó, pues el chico Mcbride había quedado casi hechizado por la belleza de aquella chica, quien se presentaba como la mejor amiga de Ronnie anne, a simple vista parecía agradable.

-ah… ah… ah…ay… ay….pero qué…. qué…-

Sid se acercó a el.

-Hola Clyde, es un gusto conocerte ¿asi que eres el mejor amigo de Lincoln?-

Clyde aun estaba sin facultad de poder formular alguna palabra, el rostro de Sid lo tenía completamente centrado en otra parte.

"Cielos, de verdad es hermosa, tiene una sonrisa única, y ese cabello, oh cielos, no creí que existiera alguien mucho más perfecta que Lori , esa mirada, esa voz, todo de ella es Wow, vamos Clyde ¡contrólate hombre! no actúes raro y trata de darle una buena impresión a la dama"

-Clyde, Sid te está hablando- dijo Lincoln sacándolo de su trance.

-Ehm… claro… Hola Sid, es un gusto conocerte- dijo Clyde tratando de no desmayarse ahí mismo , mientras se rascaba la nuca, Sid rió.

-Vaya, pareces muy simpático, me agradas- dijo Sid dándole un puño en el hombro, Clyde sonrió nerviosamente.

"¡Si! Apenas me conoce y dice que le agrado! bien hecho Mvbride, Vaya, y es algo fuerte, quizás se deba al tiempo que pasó con Ronnie anne"

-Bien, prepárense chicos, tendremos un gran paseo- dijo Ronnie anne.

-Esperen aquí voy a mi habitación con Sid para preparar el paseo de amigos por la ciudad, vamos Sid-

-Claro! Nos vemos Lincoln y Clyde-

Apenas ambas chicas salieron, Carl sonrió y le dio un pequeño codazo a Clyde mientras reia.

-Hehehehehe, ya te pesqué compadre-

Clyde miró al chico Casagrande confundido al igual que Lincoln.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-A mi no me engañas colega, sé perfectamente cuando alguien está enamorado de alguien-

Lincoln se sorprendió al escucha eso.

-¿Es eso cierto Clyde? ¿te enamoraste?-

-Bueno, qué sentido tiene ocultarlo, tú me cuentas todo de tu vida amorosa Lincoln, no sé si sea enamoramiento, pero esa tal Sid si que llamó mi atención por completo-

-Amo cuando adivino bien- dijo Carl mientras jugaba con la figura de acción de su héroe.

-Vaya Clyde, te felicito, parece que encontraste a tu alma gemela, y justo es la mejor amiga de Ronnie anne!-

-Si, es fantástico, casi me hace olvidar a Lo…-

Lincoln rápidamente cubre su boca , ya que el albino no sabía cómo reaccionaría Carl si supiera que su amigo también estaba obsesionado con Lori.

-Mejor vámonos a esperar a Ronnie y a Sid ¿de acuerdo Clyde?-

Rob y Saturnino llegaron corriendo al edificio Casagrande , rápidamente abrieron la puerta y se escondieron, ambos jadeaban cansados de tanto correr.

-Crees que hayan visto donde entramos Rob?-

-Nah Saturnino, imposible, nosotros corrimos más rápido que el-

-Bueno, tiene razón la gente cuando dice que la gran ciudad es una jungla-

-Si, Oh mira Saturnino, los chicos aún están aquí, vamos a ver qué se traen-

-Si, por qué no, ya no divertimos armando bardo por la ciudad-

Rob y Saturnino se acercan a Lincoln y a Clyde.

-Hey chicos, qué onda, que novedad nos cuentan?-

-Ninguna, bueno, Clyde se enamoró de la amiga de Ronnie anne-

Al escuchar eso Rob fingió estar conmovido.

-Awwww ¿escuchaste Saturnino? El Staff le fabricó una novia-

-Sumado a los caprichos del autor-

Ambos comenzaron a reírse y empezaron a cantar.

"Clyde y Sid chang llenos de pasión dándose un B-e – s- o"

Rob y Saturnino se lanzaron al suelo y estallaron a carcajadas.

-Ja ja ja – rió Clyde con sarcasmo.

-qué maduros son chicos-

-Vamos Clyde, olvidas que Saturnino y yo somos los más rompe huevos del multiverso?-

-Como sea-

Ronnie anne y Sid salieron de la habitación en dirección hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Bien chicos, estamos listas para nuestro paseo-

-Hola Rob-saludó Sid.

-¿Quién es tú amigo?- inquirió la asiática.

-Qué onda Sid, el es Saturnino, mi amigo de mi aburrida dimensión natal-

-Hola Sid, encantado de conocerte y de olerte-

-El gusto es mio ¿vendrán con nosotros?-

-Lo siento Sid, le prometí a Ronnie anne que solo serían ustedes cuatro, Saturnino y yo daremos nuestro tour por la ciudad sólos-

-¿Qué? yo creí que ya habíamos hecho es…-

*Le pisa el pie*

-AAUCH si tiene razón-

-Deacuerdo-

Dicho todo, Ronnie anne Sid Lincoln y Clyde se despidieron y salieron para el tour por la ciudad, Ronnie anne ya tenía planeado el recorrido, y esperaba que nada ni nadie lo echara a perder.

-Wow Rob- dijo el peli anaranjado.

-Sid es única, puedo entender por qué el Clyde se enamoró de ella con sólo verla, y cómo no enamorarse, tiene la voz de Pinkie pie!-

-No Saturnino, NO es la voz de Pinkie pie, es la voz de Diamond tiara, te hace falta un mejor sentido auditivo-

-Rayos!

-Qué curiosa combinación, una china y un Nerd nigga, que interesante mezcla de razas sería eso ¿no crees?-

-Si, pero que mal que no podamos molestar a Clyde y su tema con Sid-

Un foco apareció repentinamente sobre la cabeza de Rob

-¡Eso es! ¡Saturnino! Tengo una idea-

Rob tomó el foco de su cabeza y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

-Vamos echarles a fastidiar a Clyde y Sid, sólo para reírnos un rato ¿Qué dices amigo?-

-Espérate un poco ¿no habías dicho que Ronnie anne te dijo estrictamente que no interfieras su día con Lincoln?-

-Si, pero no dijo nada de su amiga, espérame que vuelvo en un rato hehehe-

El chico interdimensional se transformó en una sombra y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Lincoln, se materializó, se hizo miniatura y saltó al hombro del peliblanco, tratando de fingir ser su conciencia.

"Espero poder imitar bien la voz de Lincoln" pensó.

(Voz de Lincoln)

-Shhh …Oye Lincoln-

-Oh , muy bien ¿Quién me habla?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? soy tu conciencia-

-¿y que quieres?-

-Sólo una pequeña sugerencia, no estás cansado de que tu mejor amigo siempre esté obsesionado con tu hermana mayor, cuando ella ya tiene un novio?-

-Estoy acostumbrado, a veces me cansa pero no me molesta demasiado-

-Si, pero ese no es el maldito punto, el punto mi querido Linc es que tú tienes una oportunidad de cambiar eso Lincoln Loud , Clyde se enamoró de Sid, tú podrías dejarlo con ella a solas en su paseo, para que se conozcan mejor, y se olvide de su pajer…. Digo de su obsesion con Lori-

Lincoln se quedó pensativo.

-No es una mala idea ¿sabes? Cielos conciencia no lo había pensado, gracias por abrirme los ojos, eres la mejor conciencia-

-Por nada Lincoln hehehe….- *su voz normal* -mamón…-

Habiendo logrado su cometido Rob se apartó del hombro de Lincoln y saltó hacia un arbusto.

Lincoln corrió a alcanzar a su amiga latina.

-Hey Ronnie anne-

-¿Qué ocurre Lincoln?-

-Se me ocurre una idea –

-Anda , dime esa esa idea-

-¿ ves a Clyde?-

Ronnie anne se asoma para observar a Clyde, este se percata de la mirada de Ronnie anne, el y Sid la saludan con la mano, mientras sonreían.

-¿Qué pasa con Clyde?-

-A el le gusta Sid-

-No inventes!

-Shhh baja la voz-

-No crees que es mejor que no sé, ellos conozcan la ciudad solos? Así se conocen mejor.

Ronnie anne llevó su mano al mentón pensativa.

-Hmmm no lo sé-

-Por favor Ronnie anne, por Clyde-

-Pero no sabemos si a Sid también le gusta Clyde-

-¿Por qué? ¿es exigente?-

-No, ella no es prejuciosa-

-Vamos Ronnie anne, así tenemos tiempo para nosotros dos ¿no crees?-

-Hmm deacuerdo-

-¡Bien! gracias-

-Pero si Mcbride hace algo que incomode a mi amiga,tú me responderas por él- dijo la latina chocando los puños, Lincoln la miró con temor, tragó saliva y asintió, Ronnie anne rió ante su reacción.

-Hahaha es broma tonto, no te castigaré, no demasiado-

Ronnie anne y Lincoln no perdieron tiempo en ir a mencionarles la idea a Clyde y Sid , Sid no tuvo ninguna objeción en mostrarle la ciudad a Clyde, durante el poco tiempo que vivía en Great lake city ya conocía la ciudad entera como la palma de su mano.

Sid decidió que el mejor lugar para llevar a Clyde era el Zoológico de Great lake city, ambos ignoraban que eran atentamente observados por dos idiotas, y no idiotas cualquiera, si no los más buscados del Multiverso.

Rob salió de su escondite el cual era un buzón de correos mientras Saturnino salió de la alcantarilla.

-hehehe ¿ya es la hora Rob?-

-Si Saturnino, es hora de fastidiar a nuestras inocentes ratas de laboratorio-

-Jejejeje somos unos bastardos-

-Lo sé jejeje-

-Entonces ¿Qué cosa usaremos?- preguntó Saturnino con curiosidad, a lo que Rob responde, sacando lo que parecía un misil asombrando al peli anaranjado.

-Oooh, eso es un misil?

-No bobo, esto es más que un misil, es un misil automático, sólo tienes que decir los nombres de las personas a quienes lanzarás el misil, y este se irá volando lentamente hacia Clyde, no importa donde vayan, Marca acme-

Mientras tanto Clyde y Sid caminaban por el zoológico, Sid disfrutaba observar a los Leones, los Elefantes, cocodrilos , Pinguinos y Tigres, pero Clyde no estaba muy interesado en observar los animales salvajes, su atención estaba centrada en Sid.

Clyde y Sid se detuvieron para observar los loros y pájaros de diferentes colores en el santuarios de aves.

-Es tan hermoso Clyde, las aves me encantan más-

-¿Enserio?- respondió el suspirando.

-Si, incluso puedo imitar a un Martín pescador Cuu cuu!-

Esa demostración fue suficiente para fascinar al chico Mcbride, más de lo que ya estaba.

"Oh, además es talentosa imitando aves, tengo que ganarme su simpatía, dijo que le gustan los animales ¿no? bien ahí voy"

-Bueno, no es por presumir pero yo soy como un camaleón-

-¿Un camaleón?-

-Asi es Sid, tengo un envidiable talento para el disfraz, una vez espíe a mi amigo quien pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermanita bebé, me disfracé de maniquí-

-No inventes- dijo Sid asombrada

-Si, también Lincoln me encargó de vigilar a Luan , su hermana bromista un día antes del día del bromas, estaba asilo disfrazado de anciano, ella nunca me notó-

-Debió ser divertido, cuéntame más- dijo Sid con una gran sonrisa.

"Ya la tienes" pensó él victorioso.

Con Rob y Saturnino…

-Uh uh! Quiero encenderlo-

-Bien, tómalo-

-Jejejeje- Saturnino encendió el misil y menciona los nombres.

-Clyde y Sid chang jejejej-

El misil se puso en marcha y voló lentamente hacia sus dos objetivos en dirección al Zoológico, Rob golpea en la cabeza a su amigo.

-Auch, por qué fue eso?-

-iDIOTAAA, le dijiste al misil que fuera por Sid-

-¿Y?-

-Le prometí a Ronnie anne que no jodería a Sid, si algo le pasa, mi paliza es garantizada!-

-Uhh rayos , hay que detenerlo-

-Descuida-

Rob y Saturnino se adelantaron al misil y trataron de detenerlo con sus manos pero era inútil.

-Es inútil-

-espera, se me ocurre algo mejor-

Rob sacó unos muñecos hechos de paja y tela, parecidos a Clyde y Sid, pensando que eso engañaría al misil, pero este pasó de largo.

-Esa maldita cosa es inteligente Rob.

\- Hay pararlo como sea!- dijo Rob con rabía.

Rob saltó por encima del misil, mientras Saturnino lo golpeaba con un martillo, El chico interdimensional utilizaba todo su peso, nunca se esperó lo que pasaría, por patalear sobre el misil, accidentalmente apretaba los botones de esa cosa, cambiando su configuración.

-Metéle Saturnino-

-Lo intento Rob!-

De repente, ambos idiotas escuchan la voz del misil.

"Blanco cambiado: Rob y Saturnino"

-OH POR KAIOSAMA!-

Rob rápidamente saltó de encima del misil, lejos, Saturnino rápidamente se alejó unos cuantos metros, el misil ahora iba detrás de ellos.

-Genial, ahora viene hacia nosotros.

-Menos mal que esa porquería es lenta-

-¿Quieres volar por los aires? CORRE, A PEGAR EL RAJE!- Gritó Rob.

Rob y Saturnino corrieron hacia donde hubiera más gente caminando por la ciudad, para así poder al misil con la esperanza de que este explotara chocando con alguien, pero este voló hacia lo alto, por encima de las cabezas de los ciudadanos, cosa que ellos notaron.

-Realmente esa cosa es lista!-

-Cállate y sigue corriendo-

Rob y Saturnino corrieron hasta llegar al zoológico de Great lake city, ellos miraban hacia todas partes, buscando un lugar donde ocultarse.

-Ni loco me escondo en la jaula de las fieras- dijo Saturnino rotundamente.

-No sorete, por allá- Rob apuntó con el dedo.

Ellos se escondieron en la puerta del centro de control de jaulas automáticas del zoológico, Rob y Saturnino rápidamente pusieron tablas contra la puerta y pegaron clavos en forma rápida, ellos suspiraron aliviados.

-Listo, no creo que pueda pasar eso-

-¿Crees que note la ventana?-

-¿¡Ventana!?-

El misil se detuvo , un brazo metálico con un martillo emergió de su interior, destruyendo la ventana, el misil entra lentamente por la ventana de la sala de control aterrando a Rob y Saturnino quienes se abrazaron y gritaron.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH CABRÓN

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

*explosión*

***BOOM!***

La explosión causó que los controles y teclados de la habitación donde estaban, se incineraran en la explosion causando un corto circuito, provocando que se abrieran todas la jaulas liberando a todos los animales, jirafas, gorilas, Tigres, leones, hienas, elefantes, rinocerontes, todo los animales salieron y se adentraron en la gran ciudad aterrando a sus habitantes, el zoológico quedó completamente vacío, solamente Clyde y Sid fueron los últimos en salir.

-¿pero qué pasó?- dijo Sid sorprendida.

-No lo sé, de repente se abrieron todas las jaulas- respondió Clyde desconcertado.

Rob y Saturnino salieron de la sala de controles, escupiendo humo, completamente negros por la explosión.

-Eso no fue tan malo-

-Oooh tu crees?-Dijo Rob con sarcasmo.

El par de amigos emprendieron camino al edificio Casagrande, completamente ignorantes de la situación caótica , un agente de tránsito era atacado por un Tigre mientras ellos caminaban por la ciudad como si nada.

Al entrar al edificio Casagrande , el par de soretes se encontraron con Carl quien los veia con una ceja arqueada, cruzado de brazos.

Rob arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres enano?-

-¿Se dan cuenta que por su culpa la ciudad está siendo invadida por animales!?-

-¿y por qué piensas que fuimos nosotros?- preguntó Saturnino.

-Oh por favor- dijo Carl mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Desde que Rob llegó aquí, han pasado todo tipo de locuras en este edificio, especialmente en la ciudad, y la mayoría son por él-

Rob se cruzaba de brazos, fingiendo indignación.

-Pues hoy no tuve esa intención, planeaba más fastidiar la pequeña cita de Clyde con Sid, pero tú nunca lo sabrás!-

-Acabas de decírmelo-

-Ehhh….MIENTES! vámonos Saturnino, aún no nos rendiremos-

Rob y Saturnino salieron del edificio Casagrande, esta vez dudoso sobre qué podrían hacer con Clyde para arruinar su paseo con la asiática Sid chang.

Mientras tanto con Sid y Clyde, el chico Mcbride se encontraba nervioso, tanto que incluso estuvo aspirando de su inhalador para el asma, una y otra vez.

-Clyde ¿te sientes bien?-

-Eh!? Si… si.. estoy bien Sid, es solo… me asusta un poco que ahora hayan animales sueltos por la ciudad, si … es por eso-

*sonriendo nerviosamente*

-Oooh, te refieres a lo ocurrido en el zoológico, no te preocupes , la ciudad es grande, es poco probable que nos encontremos algún animal-

De repente una hiena pasa corriendo frente a los dos mejores amigos de los protagonistas, con un filete en sus mandíbulas , siendo perseguida por un carnicero.

-¡Detengan a esa Hiena!-

-Bueno, excepto por esa Hiena-

"Me encanta que sea tan positiva" pensaba Clyde mientras suspiraba.

-¿Clyde te sientes bien?- dijo Sid confundida por la sonrisa tonta del amigo de Lincoln.

-Ehm, si… si… estoy bien-

-De acuerdo…Oye! conozco un buen lugar de comensales en Great Lake city a donde podríamos ir, es mi lugar favorito ¡Vamos!-

Clyde se sorprendió cuando Sid tomó de su mano para así guiarlo al lugar a donde ella planeaba llevarlo.

Desde la punta de uno de los rascacielos más altos de la ciudad, Rob y Saturnino observaban a la feliz pareja ir en dirección hacia un restaurant.

-Jejeje creo que ya sé a dónde van Saturnino, Saltemos-

-¿¡Qué!? estás loco, ni en pedo salto , sabes que le tengo vértigo a las altu...-

No pudo terminar sus palabras ya que el Peli anaranjado fue jalado del brazo hacia abajo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH LA REPUT* MADRE ROB!-

Mientras tanto en el restaurante escocés, Sid y Clyde se sentaron en una mesa esperando a que un mesero les tomara la orden.

-Te va encantar Clyde, aquí hacen la mejor comida escocesa, te va a encantar el Haggis-

-¿Qué es Haggis?-

-Estómago y tripas de oveja con relleno de papa- dijo Sid con una sonrisa.

Clyde tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no vomitar ahí mismo, lo que menos deseaba era dejar una mala impresión a Sid, cosa que la amiga de Ronnie notó.

-¿Qué te ocurre Clyde? ¿te pasa algo?-

-No Sid… es solo… que me sorprendí un poco, no soy de comer carne, pero eso no significa que no la coma, con gusto probaré ese Haggis, se oye delicioso-

-Oh que bien por ti entonces- dijo Sid dando una amplia sonrisa, causando que el corazón de Clyde latiera con más rapidez.

-Hola damas ¿puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó el mesero, al verlo Sid lo reconoció al instante, al igual que Clyde.

-Rob ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sid.

-Oh, no sé quien es ese guapo y sensual Rob de quien hablan, yo soy Cosme fulanito ¿Qué no ven mi bigote?- dijo el mesero señalando su enorme bigote falso.

" sí que es un idiota" pensó Clyde rodando los ojos.

-Mejor sigámosle la corriente Sid, quisiera un Haggis por favor, uno para mi y otro para Sid, yo pago-

-Oh si Clyde , por supuesto que lo pagarás, Muahahahaha AHAHAHAHAHHA- reia Rob en forma malvada, pero inmediatamente se detuvo cuando notó que Clyde y Sid lo miraban como si estuviese falto de juicio.

-Ehhh… Su orden estará enseguida capos-

-¿Lo ves? Es un demente- opinó Clyde.

-Si, pero tiene su encanto- defendía Sid.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, luego de noquear al mesero y al chef, aprovechando que el gerente no estaba en el local, Saturnino cocinaba la comida sorpresa para Clyde, en una enorme olla, con la receta que Rob le había indicado para crear un elixir para provocar vómito por cinco horas.

-Muy bien, pelo púbico de escroto de búfalo, uñas de gato sangrón, escama de trepa cráneos, trenza cortada de un Yautja (Depredador) y por último, un mechón del cabello rosa de Louis francois le blanc de la valliere, Listo-

Un enorme humo mágico emergió de la olla sorprendiendo al pelinaranja.

-No mames-

-Hey Satur, los soretes ya pidieron la orden, está el Elixir?-

-Ya está hecho Rob, espero que nos salga barata la joda-

-Y así será jejeje-

Rob derramó todo el Elixir sobre el Haggis que estaría dirigido a Clyde, El falso mesero salió con las ordenes listas.

-Su haggis están List … ¿Qué rayos!?-

Se sorprendió cuando un mono le arrebató los platos de Haggis, causando el enfado del chico interdimensional.

-Vení acá con eso ¡Pinche traga bananas!-

Rob saltó hacia todas partes del restaurante tratando de atrapar al mono, no importarle saltar sobre la mesa de los comensales y pisotearlos la comida.

-¡ Que me los des desgraciado!-

El mono se detuvo y en un movimiento rápido se devoró los dos Haggis, entre ellos el Haggis que estaba hechizado, causando que Rob mirara en shock.

-¡Me llevada la chingad* madre! ¡Maldito homínido!- Rob comenzó lanzar bolas de fuego verde con la intención de rostizar al mono, pero lo único que el bruto lograba era calcinar y reducir a cenizas cuadros y candeladros del restaurante, el efecto del elixir hizo efecto en el mono provocando que este lo vomitara en el rostro.

-Ah por Zenosama!-

Exclamó Rob asqueado por el vómito y entró de vuelta a la cocina, el mono comenzó a vomitar por todas partes, a todos los presentes en el restaurant, las personas salían corriendo aterrorizada y asqueadas por el vómito del animal, Por suerte Sid y Clyde estaban sentados en las mesas de afuera cerca de la calle.

A ambos chicos les extrañó ver a la gente salir corriendo del restaurant.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Sid.

-No lo sé- dijo Clyde pero en el fondo ya se daba una idea de quien podría ser el gran causante.

Sid y Clyde se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hacia la entrada del restaurant, se sorprendieron al ver al mono vomitando, y justo en ese momento apuntaba hacia Sid, Clyde vió y reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Sid cuidado!-

Clyde se puso delante de Sid, recibiendo el vómito de Mono por ella, el ya había terminado recibiendo el popó de Lily en todo su cuerpo cuando el y Lincoln cuidaron de ella, buenos tiempos aquellos, pensó.

-Agh, que asco-

-Clyde, me protegiste, gracias!- ella iba a abrazarlo pero el la detuvo.

-Espera Sid, primero debería limpiarme ¿no crees?-

-Oh, está bien, como agradecimiento Mcbride,te dejaré elegir recorrer cualquier lugar de Great lake city que quieras-

-D-De acuerdo- dijo Clyde mientras miraba a Sid con una sonrisa amistadosa.

En la cocina…

El chef Saturnino veía a su amigo con vómito en su camisa.

-¿Qué te pasó a ti?-

-¿Qué no es obvio Satur? Un pinche mono me robó los haggis y se los comió. Ahora está devolviendo el desayuno a todos!-

-No voy a preguntar cómo chingados pasó eso-

-No importa el punto es….-

-¡Ahí están oficiales!- dijeron dos hombres furiosos en ropa interior, eran el chef y el mesero que Rob y Saturnino golpearon y dejaron inconscientes para suplantarlos en el restaurant.

-Son los idiotas que nos atacaron!- acusó el hombre.

-AAA CORRER!- gritaron ambos chicos , Rob y su amigo peli anaranjado saltaron por la ventanilla de la puerta trasera del restaurant, destruyendo el vidrio, y salieron corriendo por el callejón, corrieron unas cuantas manzanas hasta que se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Nos siguen?-

-No Satur-

-Menos mal, odiaría pasar otra noche en prisión por tus mamadas-

-Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado , bueno, otra vez la regamos ¿ahora qué carajo podría pasar?-

Como si el destino le gustara jugar contra sus dichos, cosa que si era cierto en el caso de Rob, un manada de paquidermos descontrolados venían corriendo hacia ellos.

-Ay no…. ELEFANTES!-

*ambos gritan*

-AAAAAAHHHHH!

Mientras tanto con Lincoln y Ronnie anne…

Lincoln y Ronnie anne salían exhaustos del salón de videojuegos, ambos se veían agotados de tanto competir entre ellos.

-Wow, tengo que admitirlo Ronnie anne, este Arcade de Great lake city tiene juegos más interesantes que en juegos y comida Gus-

-Lo sé Lincoln- dijo Ronnie anne con una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto como la pasarán Sid y Clyde?- se preguntó el peliblanco.

-Si ¿quieres un hot dog?-

-Claro—

La feliz pareja se compró un hot dog para cada uno, Lincoln estaba a punto de comer el suyo cuando…

-¡Oye!-

De la nada una Hiena le arrebató su hot dog y se fue corriendo mientras emitía sus risas, característica de su especie.

-Ronnie anne ¿viste eso? esa Hiena se llevó mi hot dog! Un momento ¿¡una Hiena!?-

-No te enteraste Lincoln? Los animales del zoológico de la ciudad se escaparon y ahora andan sueltos por la ciudad- dijo la latina enseñándole su teléfono celular el video de los animales escapando.

-Al parecer un novato sin experiencia abrió las jaulas-

-Eso explica por que había un chimpancé bailando en el juego de Dance Dance 4000-

-Si, será mejor que nos volvamos al edificio antes de que nos aparezca algún animal peor que esa hiena-

-Buen punto-

De repente ambos reciben un mensaje de texto en sus teléfonos, de sus respectivos hermanos mayores.

Lori:

_"Lincoln, no podemos salir de Great lake city hasta que se solucione el problema de los animales sueltos, a Bobby casi lo muerde una cobra, y en el camino al edificio nos persiguió un leopardo, Tú y Ronnie tengan cuidado._

Bobby:

_"Nie nie, tú y Lincoln vengan para el edificio cuanto antes, hay animales salvajes del Zoológico sueltos en todas partes, casi me muerde una cobra y en el camino un leopardo nos persiguió a Lori y a mi"_

* * *

En el Parque…

Clyde había querido conocer el parque de Great lake city, asi que eligió ese lugar para pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde, el parque era un lugar relajante para Clyde, en especial si era uno muy grande.

-Vayamos a sentarnos en el pasto Sid- invitó Clyde, pero de repente, notó que el césped tenía cobras que le enseñaban los colmillos.

-Mejor no- vió pasar al señor de los helados - ¿y si mejor te compro un helado?-

-De acuerdo-

Clyde le compró un cono de helado , pero se la arrebató una jirafa que pasaba por el lugar.

-Oye!-

-No te preocupes Clyde, de todos modos no se me antojaba mucho un helado, vayamos a ver los patos ¿quieres?-

-Claro-

Ambos se sentaron cerca de la orilla del estanque, pero rápidamente salieron corriendo de allí, ya que un hipopótamo emergió del agua y los espantó abriendo su enorme boca.

-Pensándolo bien… es mejor no acercarse a ese estanque hoy- dijo Sid con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si, mejor acariciemos este perro-

-Ehm Clyde, eso es un oso-

-¿¡Ah!?- Clyde volteó su vista sorprendido y el Oso se volteó hacia el , gruñendo y parándose en dos patas frente a el con intención de atacarlo, ambos gritaron.

-AAHHHHHHHH!

-AAHHHHHH!

Sid y Clyde corrieron a toda velocidad por todo el parque, hasta que finalmente lograron perder al peligroso osezno, ambos jadearon del cansancio.

-Oh! Me rindo!- exclamó Clyde harto de su mala racha.

-Perdóname por todo esto Sid, creo que tengo una pésima suerte con esto de pasear por la ciudad-

-Oh vamos Clyde, no es tu culpa de que los animales no quieran compartir el parque con nosotros- dijo Sid con una sonrisa sincera.

Clyde sonrió.

-Oye, volvamos al edificio de los Casagrande, quizás Lincoln y Ronnie anne estén preocupados- sugirió Sid.

-tienes razón, vamos-

Clyde y Sid llegaron al edificio Casagrande, tuvieron suerte de que en el camino no se toparan con algún Tigre o Rinoceronte, al entrar se encontraron a Lori y a Bobby con los preocupados Casagrandes quienes esperaban a Lincoln y Ronnie anne quienes aún no aparecían, Hector Casagrande tuvo que cerrar temprano su negocio ya que una hiena y un chacal aparecieron y se robaron una de sus carnes para vender, incluso Frida confesó haber tenido que regresar temprano por temor a los animales depredadores sueltos por la ciudad, al igual que su esposo Carlos.

Aunque recibieron un mensaje de ambos chicos aclarando que estaban bien y que venían en camino, eso no disminuyó la preocupación de los Casagrande por Lincoln y Ronnie anne , Clyde y Sid se ofrecieron a visitar la entrada desde arriba del edificio para así avisar a la familia de la llegado de sus dos mejores amigos.

La noche había caído y Clyde y Sid miraban las estrellas.

-Wow, la noche en la ciudad se ve hermosa aquí en la ciudad- dijo Clyde maravillado con la vista.

-Si, una vez Ronnie y yo hicimos nuestra pijamada y salimos aquí a mirar el cielo y la ciudad, es todo un espectáculo.

-Ya veo-

-¿Sabes Clyde? Me divertí mucho contigo a pesar de que el paseo no salió como queríamos-

Clyde dejó de mirar la ciudad para luego mirar a Sid con desconcierto.

-Lo dices en serio Sid?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Ella asintió, ambos se miraron a los ojos en forma tierna, ellos no lo sabían, pero estaban siendo observados por el loco dúo de amigos.

-Awww, no es eso tierno Rob?-

-Si, más o menos, ojalá veamos que híbrido podría salir de esa unión-

-Menos mal que no estropeaste mucho este vinculo entre Sid y el Clyde, digo, por hacer eso, la ciudad se infestó de animales salvajes, Un restaurant quedó cubierto por vómito de mono, entre otras cosas-

-Asi que fueron ustedes- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Por qué no estoy sorprendido-

Rob y Saturnino rápidamente se voltearon para ver a Ronnie anne, Lincoln y Carl, los tres cruzados de brazos.

-Lo ven? Yo se los dije- dijo el chico Casagrande.

-¡Carl! Eres pinche soplón! Buchón! Sapo!-

Sid y Clyde también se voltearon sorprendidos al oir la voz de Ronnie y Lincoln.

-Lincoln?-

-Ronnie anne?-

(ambos)

-Por fin llegaron-

-Rob, por qué no les dices la verdad?- dijo Lincoln.

-Si, discúlpense ambos con Sid y Clyde-

-¿Por qué ello deberían hacer eso?- preguntó Clyde confundido al igual que Sid , hasta que de repente su cerebro empezó a trabajar, uniendo los cabos.

-Un momento, los animales sueltos, el vómito en el restaurante ¿¡fueron ustedes no!?-

De repente , Rob fue rodeado por Sid, Clyde, Lincoln y Ronnie anne, quienes lo miraban molestos , el caminó hacia atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ehh chi- chicos, pibes, chamacos, cálmense por favor, estoy seguro de que podemos solucionar esto con mucha calma y cigarros ¿Qué dicen? somos humanos no animales hehehe-

*Rob cae del edificio Casagrande*

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!-

Lincoln, Ronnie anne, Saturnino junto con Sid y Clyde rápidamente se asoman para ver si el muy bruto no se había lastimado, Rob abrió los ojos poco a poco y se puso de pie, al parecer la caída no lo había dañado, una vez más su suerte de mufa lo salvó.

-Hahaha no me dolió, no me dolió! ¿Qué más tienes para mi Universo?-

*Un León le salta encima y lo ataca*

-GRAW! (Rugido)

-Qué chingados!? AAAAAAAAHHHH ¡gato malo! ¡gato malo! Aaaahhh!-

Gritaba Rob mientras era arrastrado por el León hacia el callejón, Lincoln, Ronnie, Clyde y Syd quedaron impactados.

-Meh… no se preocupen chicos- dijo Saturnino a los cuatro amigos.

-Rob estará bien, cuando ese León vea que él tiene un sabor horrendo lo va a dejar en paz-

En los días siguientes…

Las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, tanto para la familia Casagrande, como para la ciudad de Great Lake city, todos los animales sueltos en la ciudad fueron capturados y regresados al zoológico, esta vez reforzaron la seguridad para que no volviera ocurrir otra invasión de animales salvajes en la gran ciudad.

Era el último dia de visita para Lincoln y Clyde en el edificio Casagrande, sid no tuvo una mejor idea que ir por segunda vez al zoológico.

Mientras Saturnino miraba los animales, y Lincoln y Ronnie anne comían helado mientras charlaban, Clyde hablaba con Sid.

-Oye Sid, sabes, a pesar del desastre que nos causaron Rob y Saturnino, quiero decir que fueron geniales, todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasé contigo-

-Gracias Clyde, yo también la pasé muy bien contigo- dijo un Sid con una gran sonrisa.

Clyde se sonrojó mucho al escuchar eso, hizo un esfuerzo por no desmayarse ahí mismo, le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

-Oye Sid… eres una chica muy genial, y me preguntaba si…

-¿Si?-

-si tú…

-¿Si?-

-No podrías darme tu número así hablamos de vez en cuando- forzó una sonrisa para no mostrarse nervioso.

-Ooooh, por supuesto que si Clyde- dijo Sid dándole un abrazo al amigo de Lincoln, Sid arrancó un pedazo de papel de un cuadernillo que tenía guardado, y escribió su número de teléfono.

-Aquí tienes, no lo pierdas, o me pondré triste-

Clyde sonrió.

-Descuida, eso no pasará-

-y también tiene mi mail, ya sabes, para videochat-

-eso es más genial aún- dijo él.

Ronnie anne , Lincoln, Sid , Clyde y Saturnino seguían caminando por el zoológico, para su sorpresa vieron un rio de líquido verde aparecer en frente moviéndose solo se detuvo justo frente a ellos, aquel líquido se elevó dando forma a cierto chico mitad ente inter dimensional.

-Ah, solo eres tú Rob- dijo Lincoln con aburrición, al igual que Ronnie anne.

-Que quieres Rob, al menos danos un respiro-

-No chicos, yo …. Solamente vine a disculparme por como actué, principalmente quiero disculparme con Sid y Clyde, lamento meterme con su paseo en estos días, quería reirme un rato, pero me pasé de verga, y por mi culpa la ciudad se volvió un caos, ese León fue mi karma-

Saturnino rió en voz alta.

-HAHAHAHAHA, ni las fieras te quieren de bocadillo boludo-

Rob no dijo nada simplemente sacó un peine de su bolsillo, con el peinó el cabello de su amigo pelinaranja, acto seguido le dio un cachetazo que lo hizo girar.

-Y la próxima vez, usaré un tenedor para revolverte el ombligo-

-está bien, me callo Rob-

Se vuelve hacia Sid y Clyde.

-Perdónenme chicos, me pasé de verga, lo reconozco, normalmente no lo hago a menudo-

-Descuida- dijo Clyde.

-Te perdonamos, no es la primera vez que haces una locura así-

-Oh genial, pienso que los dos hacen una buena pareja, que bueno que correspondieras al amor de Clyde.

-Espera ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Sid sorprendida, mientras Clyde llevó una mano a la cara.

"Rob, idiota" pensó.

-Clyde ¿yo te gusto?-

-Bueno, si, por qué voy a negarlo, me pareces una chico muy linda Sid, eres única, enérgica, siempre sonriendo, eres amigable con los demás, y yo la verdad pensé que nadie más llamaría mi atención después de Lori, pero todo cambió cuando te conocí hace unos días-

*cerró los ojos*

-Esta bien, rómpeme el corazón si quieres, lo puedo resistir, no habrá renco...-

Clyde abre los ojos con sorpresa al sentir los labios de sid en su mejilla, el la miró, mientras ella lo miró de forma casi seductora.

-Para ser honesta, pienso eres muy lindo Mcbride-

Ambos se sonríen y desvían la mirada sonrojados, Ronnie anne y Lincoln sonrieron por sus dos amigos, al parecer la latina y el peliblanco no serían la única futura pareja.

Los cincos amigos siguieron caminando por el zoológico, Saturnino no pudo evitar hablar con Rob y preguntar.

-Vos lo dijiste a propósito ¿verdad? Tu sonrisa de satisfacción lo dice todo, pedazo de mamón-

-Si Saturnino, estás en lo correcto, se notaba a leguas que Sid se sentía a gusto con Clyde, pero como el pequeño gil de Mcbride era demasiado tímido, yo tuve que facilitar las cosas por él-

-Pues bien hecho amigo, sos jodido, un cabrón, pero lo hiciste bien, una lástima que no lo lograste con Lincoln y Ronnie anne che, ahora están separados uno del otro-

-Nah, el Ronniecoln aún existe Saturnino, la distancia no significa nada, aún siento esa vibra del ship alrededor de ellos-

Rob se giro hacia Lincoln y los demás.

-Buenos chicos ¿Quién quiere Hot dogs? Yo invito-

-¡Yo!- exclamaron los cuatro.

Rob les compró hot dogs para ellos , para saturnino, y también para él.

-Por la amistad y … un poco el amor- dijo Rob levantando su hot dog en alto, Lincoln, Sid , Ronnie anne y Clyde hicieron lo mismo.

Rob estuvo a punto de morder su hotdog, pero repentinamente una hiena se lo arrebata y se va corriendo mientras reia.

-¿¡Que carajos!? Autoridades inútiles ¡Les faltó la hiena! ¡Hiena culera! ¡Devuélveme mi hot dog!-

Rob persiguió a la hiena, Saturnino fué tras él.

Lincoln, Ronnie anne , Clyde y Sid rieron como buenos amigos ante la divertida escena.

FIN.

* * *

**Bien, esto fue "Amor genuino" espero que les haya gustado el ship de Clyde x Sid y esta historia ¿Qué? Lincoln ya tiene un harem grande, lo shipean hasta con una rockera fantasma y una robot :v jajajaja.**

**Dejemos que Penélope, Haiku, y Sid sean para Clyde. Hehehe.**

**Para aclarar esta historia comparte el mismo universo de los dos One shots.**

**Psicología invertida y Conociendo a una heroína.**

**Pertenecen a la línea del tiempo alterna donde Rob no consigue evitar que Ronnie anne se mudara de Royal Woods y deja a los Loud para irse a vivir un tiempo con los Casagrande.**

**Ojalá hayan detectado la referencia oculta a Chespirito, y la parte de Rob y Saturnino bajándole los pantalones a los ciudadanos de Great lake city es una referencia al Youtuber Troll, Rey Grupero, saludos y larga vida a TLH.**


End file.
